


Just Fine

by Kerry_0506



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerry_0506/pseuds/Kerry_0506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can only hope that when I wake up, the pain will be gone. And that Danny will be alright. Because I promised him that he would." A short one from Nicholas' POV from Tom Weaver's final appearance to after the explosion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Fine

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The bin bounces off my head and I have to laugh.

"You cheeky fucker!" I point in the general director of the Andies as it's kind of unclear who did the deed, but as this point none of that matters. Frank and the NWA have been taken down and finally the village will be free from their murderous reign.

Suddenly, amidst the laughing, I notice Danny's demeanour change. The smile has faded from his face and he is staring at the door. I follow his gaze and immediately feel terror welling up inside me. One by one, the rest of the police officers join us in our mesmerised stupor as we find ourselves staring at Tom Weaver.

Myself, staring down the barrel of his blunderbuss.

"You know what you are." He spits at me as I raise my hands. The tension in the room is unbearable as everyone watches on. "A bloody busy-body!" I squeeze my eyes shut and wait for my death to arrive.

I hear the shot fired, yet there is the thud of a body before he can reach me. Opening my eyes again, I look down in time to see Danny roll onto his back; the shot intended for me embedded in his chest. I am screaming out before I can stop myself and when I finally come to my senses, I make my move. Using the bin at my feet, I flick it up and kick it at Weaver's head. When it collides with him, he stumbles backwards and falls into the Evidence Room. I leap over my friend, trying to avoid looking at him as I run after our attacker.

I see him go down.

I see the sea mine move.

I see the moment when Weaver realises what is happening.

"Oh god no…"

The blast is so intense and strong as it ripples through the building, throwing me from my feet. The heat hits me almost instantaneously and I instinctively adopt the blast position as the force sends me flying backwards. I try to look for Danny to check on him but the movement is too much as I'm sent hurtling across the room.

Everything is fire.

I can't hear.

I can't see.

I can't think.

Everything is beginning to swim and I feel myself go down.

I can't tell left from right, up from down, yet only one thought passes through my mind.

_Danny…_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I don't remember blacking out, but the next thing I know, I'm lying on a painfully uneven surface, trapped underneath what seems to be a filing cabinet. I can't believe that the lack of crime in Sandford saved my life…

I would laugh under different circumstances, however my previous thoughts come rushing back to me.

_Danny._

_Oh god…_ I try to move, but even empty the cabinet is still a heavy weight.

_DannyDannyDanny…_

My thoughts are muddled as I reach up to push the cabinet off me. As my hands touch the metal, I feel it burn through the skin there and let out a brief cry of pain, but I do not give up. I ignore the horrendous sensation and finally get free. As I scramble to my feet, I have to push aside the dizziness from my blatant concussion; I need to get to Danny. That is my priority. As I reach a gap in one of the remaining walls, I see him.

"Danny!" I scream, beginning to run immediately, almost falling on the scattered bricks. "Danny!" As I reach him, I drop to my knees and find him fighting back his tears.

_Why, Danny?_ I want to ask. _Why would you do that, you stupid bastard? Why?_ Instead, all I can manage is a strangled cry.

"Oh, god, hold on, Danny. Just hold on! Hold on…" I can't bring myself to look at his injuries so I focus on his face. Those usually happy brown eyes are now filled with pain and are glistening with tears. He merely stares past me at the sky as I place a reassuring hand on the side of his face to let him know that I've got him. "It's gonna be fine… it's gonna be fine." I tell him. "Just hang on, hang on!" My voice is strained as I beat down the emotions. I need to stay strong for Danny. "Everything's gonna be fine…"

I quickly glance around as I see the other officers gathering around to see. While I am glad they are safe, there is only one person I feel concern for.

"Everything's gonna be fine…" I don't know whether I'm saying this for Danny anymore or if I'm trying to assure myself. But either way, I need to talk otherwise I fear my emotions may no longer be contained. "Everything's gonna be just fine…"

The paramedics don't turn up fast enough and I'm not struggling to keep Danny awake as I fight off my own nausea and light headedness. When I finally hear sirens I let out a small smile to try and comfort my friend.

"Hear that, Danny? Everything's gonna be just fine, I promised didn't I?" I see him attempt to nod and that slight movement lets me know that my partner is still here. He's not left me just yet and he won't be leaving me any time soon. He weakly grapples out with his hand as he fights to keep his eyes open and I grab it tightly. "I'm not going anywhere, Danny, and neither are you. Alright?"

Before I know it, two paramedics join us and despite my desperate attempts to keep hold of Danny's hand, I find myself pushed out of the way. I know that they are trying to help him but I just want to stay with him. As I stand close by and watch them bundle him into the back of the ambulance, losing sight of his motionless form, the adrenaline finally wears off. Before I can follow them to the vehicle, my knees are giving out on me and a faintly feel a set of strong hands grab me before everything turns black.

I can only hope that when I wake up, the pain will be gone. And that Danny will be alright.

Because I promised him that he would.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o


End file.
